Minato Etou
(former owner) |style = possibly Shinkage-Ryu |status = Deceased (d. 2011) |appearances = Anime, Manga |debut_(anime) = Episode 02 (as "Toji in the dream") Episode 07 (formal appearance) |debut_(manga) = Chapter 001 (referenced) }} , born , is a former Toji and student of Renpu Girls' School. She was an active Toji during the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay, however, much about her career as a Toji was put aside when her official records were removed due to unknown reasons. Regardless, she was able to build a family and had two children, one of which would eventually follow her footsteps as a Toji. Appearance She was a woman with spiky purple hair that ties into a ponytail, and brown eyes which were inherited by her daughter. She wore an old Renpu Girls' Academy uniform when she was still an active Toji. She tied her ponytail shorter when she became a mother, and let her hair loose some time before she passed away. Personality She possesses a very similar personality to her daughter. She is a kenjutsu enthusiast and is very cheerful and optimistic. She also cares a lot about her friends, and will take risks to save them. Background There is not much information on her background from before the Great Disaster, aside from joining Renpu Girls' School and becoming a Toji. She participated in the battle against the Great Aradama that appeared in Sagami Bay 20 years before the start of the anime series. During the battle, she is ordered to retreat along with the rest of her team, with the exception of Yukari Origami and Kagari Juujou (known as Kagari Hiiragi at the time) who would perform a "calming ritual" on the Great Aradama. Not much is known about what happened during the ritual, but Minato and Kagari returned heavily injured after the event. Afterwards she retired from Toji duty, married, became a housewife and gave birth to a daughter, Kanami Etou, and a son; she also became her daughter's first kenjutsu instructor. When she passed away in 2011, Kagari blamed herself for Minato's passing. Chronology During the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay, she stopped Kagari from sacrificing her life to drag the Great Aradama down to the netherworld, which resulted in her losing most of her Toji powers and shortening her lifespan. Though Yukari Origami made a pact with Tagitsuhime to save Minato and Kagari, their lifespans were already shortened due to their use of Jin'i. She was unofficially dismissed from Toji duty, and had all records of her time as a Toji removed. A 17-year-old version of Minato frequently appears in Kanami's dreams and spars with her. Her knowledge is limited to that of her 17-year-old self, though she seems to remember what happens in the dreams, unlike Kanami. Combat Abilities Little is known about her true strength, however, most of her comrades mention that she is considerably stronger then Yukari Origami. This is shown when Yukari Origami (Tagitsuhime) praises her strength, becomes frustrated when she recognizes Minato's presence inside Kanami's body, and in her battle against Yukari Origami (Tagitsuhime), overwhelming her opponent with ease. As a result, she is considered by most to be the strongest Toji. Master Swordsmanship: As the first kenjutsu instructor of Kanami Etou, she is extremely skilled in kenjutsu. While she doesn't appear directly, her daughter can perform her sword skill in half-conscious state and overwhelm Yukari Origami (Tagitsuhime) easily. Immense Strength: She is very strong, capable of killing a huge Aradama with a single strike. Immense Stamina: She possesses a huge amount of stamina, capable of fighting Aradama for many hours. Immense Speed: Not much is known about her speed, but she managed to intercept Kagari who used infinite-speed Jin'i. Utsushi Proficiency: She, like any top-class Toji, is capable of maintaining Utsushi for a very long time. Equipment Okatana: - Minato's Okatana is called Chidori, a rather short blade with a pronounced backward curve. The tsuba has a notched-in square shape (sumi iri kaku gata) with pink outlines, and the hilt is wrapped in white samekawa. When swung, the tip of the sword leaves a white trail as if the path of the blade is heated.Profile on Kanami Etou, Toji no Miko official site, translated from Japanese. She is the former user of the blade; when her daughter became a Toji, it chose her daughter as its new wielder. References Category:Characters Category:Renpu Girls' School Students Category:Deceased characters Category:Female Characters